Juicio a Uzumaki Naruto
by Aurora F
Summary: Hinata a sido asesinada en circunstancias bastante raras. El único testigo fue Naruto pero asegura que no tuvo nada que ver, pero ... realmente no habrá tenido nada que ver?
1. El relato de los hechos

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **La siguiente historia de criminología se basa en un hecho real que vi en mi programa favorito "Detectives médicos" obviamente con muchas alteraciones ya que sólo estoy tomando como base la idea principal. Espero sea de su agrado es la primera de este tipo que escribo, pensaba hacerla de un sólo capítulo pero para como me la estoy imaginando va a ser un poco larga como para ser One-shot. También pensaba hacerla teniendo como protagonistas a Neji y Ten Ten pero no encajaban al 100%.

La idea del juicio es porque una ves actúe en una obra que se llamaba "Juicio a una bruja" (Si lo sé, cero imaginación con el título de mi historia xD) y por eso sé exactamente las personas necesarias para un juicio, los gestos de la gente, preguntas, tención que se vive etc. Además mi papá es abogado y a veces me cuenta cosas. También por lo que se aprende viendo pelis (ejemplo legalmente rubia) xD

Ojalá que les llegue a interesar :D

PD: Si tienen propuesta de título haganmelo saber xS

**Juicio a Uzumaki Naruto**

**El relato de los hechos**  
Capítulo 1

Hace apenas unos meses un extraño asesinato aconteció en las afueras de Konoha. Como únicos testigos se encontraban Naruto y la hoy occisa Hinata.

Según las declaraciones de él todo había pasado de la siguiente manera.

"Dábamos un paseo cerca de una cascada. A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de nuestra aldea. Festejábamos nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas después de un pesado día de trabajo y... no puedo entender...como de repente...toda nuestra felicidad ... ,(_bajó el tono de su voz_)....se borró". _Todo lo que había vivido fue realmente traumante por lo que le costaba hablar._

La fiscal algo estresada comenzó a hablar. (_Era una mujer joven, con acento frances, guera y delgada)_

"Cuentenos exactamente lo que sucedió aquella tarde Sr. Uzumaki para darnos una idea clara del problema de este juicio"

-Eso intento. Sólo deme un momento.

_Todos en la sala lo veían con rostros serios. Miradas acosadoras lo observaban. A nadie le hubiera gustado estar en sus zapatos en aquellos momentos._

El señor juez aclaró su garganta en señal de que ya se estaba desesperando_. (Era un señor ya grande con una expresión dura)._

-Por favor, prosiga.

_Naruto sintiendo toda la presión sobre él continuó._

-Ya había oscurecido. Caminábamos como de costumbre entre los bosques para llegar a...

-¿Muy seguido caminaban por esos lugares?- _interrumpió la fiscal._

-Sí. Bueno sólo durante el tiempo que iba a durar la última misión que nos asignaron juntos y pues nunca nos había pasado nada.

-Prosiga con su relato de los hechos Sr. Uzumaki. Ya no quiero más interrupciones hasta que termine -_Ordenó el juez._

Todos en la sala asintieron.

-Bueno, como decía. Caminábamos entre la oscuridad demostrando como siempre el cariño y respeto que nos teníamos mutuamente. Todo iba bien hasta que en la mitad del camino un ser extraño apareció frente a nosotros.

-Describa a ese sujeto - _Ordenó el juez._

-Pues era un hombre joven, de figura delgada pero musculoso. Llevaba una túnica negra y un gran sombrero hecho de palma que no me dejó ver su rostro.

-Muy bien continúe.

_(Se pudo ver como el consejo se ponía a escribir cosas en una libreta y a lo lejos el típico caricaturista que dibuja los hechos)._

- Nos tomó por sorpresa y agarró como rehén a Hinata. Amenazó con matarla si no le entregaba todo nuestro dinero.

-¿Y cómo podría saber él que llevaban dinero?. _Preguntó la fiscal._

- Pues ese día era fin de mes y es cuando recibimos nuestras pagas.

_(La fiscal asintió e hizo un gesto con sus manos para que siguiera)._

Entonces yo apresuradamente saqué todo el dinero de mis bolsillos y se lo entregué, pero por los nervios lo tiré sobre el pasto. Él se desesperó y me aventó varias agujas acompañadas de un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Yo quedé desmayado no sé por cuanto tiempo.

Al despertar sentí mucho dolor en mi cuerpo a causa de las agujas, no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera el porqué de que estuviera ahí desmayado y herido. Poco a poco las saqué de mi cuerpo y mientras me levantaba lentamente vi a Hinata tirada a unos 5 metros de mí. La vi muy mal y quise cargarla para llevármela al hospital, pero no lo pude hacer ya que estaba muy mal herido, sólo pude arrastrarla unos cuantos metros. Al llegar a Konoha primero fui a la comisaría para que la fueran a buscar y dar mi declaración. Cosa que no pude terminar ya que quedé desmayado por tanta sangre que perdí, además como estaba en shock no pude decir mucho.

_(Todos lo miraron con la frialdad que se vive en esos lugares y pudo escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de sus suegros y cuñada)._

Y entonces llegó el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de la fiscal

- ¿Cómo supo usted que era un hombre joven si no pudo ver su cara?

- Por la agilidad que demostró y por su voz.

- ¿No vio a nadie sospechoso antes de salir de su trabajo?

- No a nadie.

-¿Tenían problemas con alguien en específico?

- No. Siempre demostramos nuestra amabilidad y gentileza con las personas, por eso no teníamos enemigos.

-¿Con qué armas la asesinaron?

- La ahorcaron y tenía muchas agujas enterradas en todo su cuerpo. En especial 2 en el rostro, una encajada en su sien y otra en la nuca.

_(La fiscal se quedó pensando arrojándole una mirada aterradora)._

-¿Entonces usted supone que no fue más que un robo verdad?

-Si, es muy obvio. No hay ninguna otra explicación.

- Muy bien, no más preguntas señor juez.

- ¡Que pase el primer testigo!

_(Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar a lado de su abogado)._

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar la voz de alguien que llamaba a Hyuga Neji. Él se levanto de unas gradas y se dirigió hacia la silla acusadora.

-Tome asiento. _Ordenó la fiscal señalando el lugar donde antes se encontraba Naruto._

-Nombre completo, edad, ocupación y relación que llevaba con la víctima.

-Hyuga Neji, 25 años, Jounnin de la aldea oculta de la hoja y primo-hermano de Hinata.

_(La fiscal levantó su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros)_

-Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

_(Neji hizo lo mismo con su mano)_

-Lo juro.

-Recuerde que si miente también es castigado por la ley.

_(Neji frunció las cejas en señal de disgusto. Él sería incapaz de mentir en algo tan delicado)._

-¿Cómo veía usted la relación entre él y su prima?

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Se les veía felices y sin riñas?

-Como ya le dije, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Alguna ves los vio peleándose?

-Nunca, él siempre la trataba de la mejor manera.

-¿Su prima alguna vez le contó de un problema que tuviera con él?

-¡Protesto!. _Interrumpió el abogado de Naruto_. (_Era un señor llegando ya casi a los 50´s, con personalidad y bien vestido con su traje sastre negro)._

-¿Cuál es su problema?. _Preguntó el juez._

_(Toda la sala veía al abogado)._

-¿Por qué todas las preguntas se basan en mi cliente?. Él también fue herido por si no lo recuerdan. Debería ser desterrado de toda acusación.

-Fue el único testigo y al desconocer al acusado es el sospechoso número uno. Por eso todas mis preguntas se enfocan en él.

(_Naruto se veía molesto y preocupado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el líder de la lista de sospechosos?)_

_continuará..._

**Espero sus comentarios para saber si es buena mi idea o no ^^**

**y si lo sé, otra vez Hinata a muerto u.u es la segunda de mis historias que gira alrededor de su muerte.**

**Por favor no me cuelguen xS!! yo amo a Hinata igual que ustedes!!! jaja eso que xD**


	2. Un nuevo sospechoso

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Gracias a Sayuri Koitsumi que ha sido mi primer review ^^. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Un nuevo sospechoso**

Capítulo 2.

Después de escuchar la contestación de la fiscal, al abogado no le quedó de otra más que regresar a su asiento y seguir escuchando las preguntas.

Naruto mantenía un rostro de preocupación. Su abogado al ver su estado le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de que todo estaría bien.

_(La fiscal regresó su mirada hacia Neji)_

- Vuelvo a preguntarle. ¿Su prima alguna vez le contó de algún problema que tuviera con él?

-No, al contrario. Siempre mostró ser feliz junto a él.

- En los último días antes del suceso. ¿Notó actitudes raras del acusado?

_(Neji ya estaba un poco harto. Ni siquiera quería estar presente en el juicio)._

- No ninguna, sólo las que acostumbra.

-¿Y qué actitudes acostumbra? - _Preguntó interesada._

_Neji suspiró y volteó los ojos en señal de molestia._

- Siempre ha sido distraído, alegre, ingenuo, constante, amable y estúpido.

-¿Usted cree que podría ser capaz de un asesinato?

-¡Protesto!- _Volvió a interrumpir el abogado._

-¿Ahora cuál es su problema Sr. Suzuki?-_preguntó el juez._

- Mi cliente sería incapaz de algo así y más si la víctima era su esposa. Todos sabían del amor que había entre ellos y no tenía ningún motivo como para asesinarla y menos ahora que estaba embarazada.

- ¡Embarazada!. _Interrumpió Naruto que desconocía esa información._

- No sabía que no estuviera al tanto de eso Sr. Uzumaki pero ese fue el resultado de la autopsia que se le hizo. No le había comentado nada porque pensé que ya sabía y porque toda esa información era confidencial hasta el día del juicio.

_(Naruto agachó la cabeza y rompió en llanto. El destino le había arrancado al mismo tiempo dos personas importantes para él. Lo mismo pasó con sus suegros, cuñada y amigos. Hasta Neji que siempre se había mostrado duro tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir)._

Volviendo al tema, recuerden que fue un robo.

- Deje de interrumpirme licenciado. Las preguntas no se están haciendo para acusar directamente a su cliente, todo se ve de manera neutral para nuestro veredicto final. Además cabe destacar que toda la evidencia muestra que no fue sólo un robo.

¡¿Qué_?!. Se preguntaron algunos en la corte ya que no todos conocían esa información._

- ¡¡Por favor!!. _Expresó inmediatamente el abogado_. Si no fue un robo entonces cómo explica la desaparición del dinero.

-Fácil. Sólo para despistar las verdaderas intenciones.

-Es ilógico. No se sabe de nadie que quisiera causarles daño. Está claro que sólo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias ya que no fue nada planeado.

-Entonces como explica que teniendo la oportunidad de llevarse todas sus pertenencias sin problemas no se hayan llevado el costoso anillo que llevaba ella el día de lo acontecido. De igual manera pasa con su cliente, tampoco se llevaron su anillo de bodas.

-Tal ves porque no lo vio.

-Y cómo no lo iba a ver si estaban más que en charola de plata sus víctimas.

-Yo que sé. Tal ves era su primer robo y estaba nervioso.

-¿Y ahora se va a poner a defender al ladrón?.

_(El abogado se quedó callado)_

_El juez los miró dando la orden de que la fiscal continuara_.

-Como le decía Sr Hyuga. ¿Cree que él sería capaz de planear un asesinato?

_Neji se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta después de la información proporcionada anteriormente pero siguió tan serio como de costumbre._

-Él es muy tonto como para planear un asesinato. A mi parecer él no fue.

-OK, gracias no más preguntas. Concluyó la fiscal.

_Neji se levantó y retomó su antiguo asiento._

-¡¡ Señora Sakura. Su turno!!

_(Ella temblando se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la temida silla)._

-Nombre completo, edad, ocupación y relación que llevaba con la víctima.

- Haruno Sakura, 24 años, Ninja médico de la hoja y amiga de Hinata.

_(La fiscal levantó de nueva cuenta su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros)._

-Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

- Si lo juro-_Dijo nerviosa._

-Muy bien. ¿Desde cúando conocía usted a la señora Hinata?

-Desde que estudiabamos juntas en la academia.

-Y desde ese entonces eran amigas.

-No, pasarón dos años para que nos convirtieramos en amigas.

-Se sabe que usted tuvo problemas con ella en el pasado, ¿ cierto?.

-Eee sí

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

- Los típicos de dos jóvenes enamoradas del mismo hombre.

- Entonces alguna vez tuvo rivalidad con ella, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero de eso ya han pasado 4 años y...

-Tenemos la información de alguien que asegura que usted hablaba pestes de la víctima. En pocas palabras que no era una persona de su total agrado.

Sakura se sorprendió, no esperaba algo así e inmediatamente se defendió

-Eso no puede ser cierto ya que...

¡Que pase la señora Ino al frente porfavor!-_Ordenó la fiscal._

_(Ino se levantó de las gradas y se sentó del lado contrario de Sakura. Ella la observaba con sorpresa)._

-Nombre completo, edad, ocupación y relación que llevaba con la víctima.

-Yamanaka Ino, 24 años, Ninja médico de la aldea oculta de la hoja y amiga de Hinata.

-Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Lo juro.

-Usted proporcionó información que podría inculpar a la señora Haruno, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. _(Ino se veía notablemente preocupada ya que estaba traicionando a una de sus amigas)._

-¿Cómo sabía que no había sido sólo un robo?

-Tsunade, mi maestra hizo la autopsia y me lo comentó. La noticia me impactó y recordé que últimamente Sakura se la pasaba criticándola a cada momento. Me dio a entender que la odiaba por ser la esposa de Naruto.

-Señora Haruno. Acepta usted que sentía cierto rencor por la víctima.

_Sakura suspiró y avergonzada asintió a la pregunta._

_(Todos en la sala se sorprendieron incluyendo Naruto)_

- Pero yo no fui la culpable de su muerte. Soy incapaz de hacer algo así.

- ¿Usted cree eso señora Yamanaka?

- Lo creo, pero en estos casos es difícil confiar.

-Entonces díganos claramente. ¿Por qué deberíamos pensar que puede ser una sospechosa?.

- Porque alguna ves la escuche decirse a sí misma que desearía ver muerta a Hinata.

_(Todos en la sala se enmudecieron)_

-¿¿Eso es cierto señora Haruno??

-Si, alguna vez lo dije pero... pero no fue porque en verdad quisiera matarla. Ese día que me expresé de esa manera estaba muy enojada ya que aquel día había sido terrible para mí y para acabarla de amolar esa noche teníamos un compromiso y ella llevó el mismo vestido que yo. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer. En cuanto la vi me fui a llorar al baño ya que me había costado mucho trabajo encontrar ese vestido y fue cuando Ino me escuchó decir eso.

- ¿Eso es cierto señora Ino?

-Si, fue el día de la fiesta de gala que organizaron en Konoha. Sakura no salió del baño hasta que se acabó la fiesta dejando a su esposo Sasuke abandonado en su mesa.

- ¿Y sólo por eso cree que pude ser culpable?

- La vanidad de una mujer no se puede comprender.

- ¡No seas tonta Ino!. _Gritó alterada Sakura_. Yo no soy estúpida como para matarla nadamás por un vestido. Además, Naruto dijo que era un hombre. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo?.

-Eso no es problema-_Contestó la fiscal._ Puedes contratar a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio por ti.

- Pero yo no fui. Lo juro por mi vida. Yo no la odiaba por ser esposa del idiota de Naruto sino porque ella siempre conseguía lo que yo deseaba. La suerte estuvo con ella acompañándola excepto ese día que falleció.

- ¿Que estaba haciendo usted ese día?

- Estaba en el hospital ayudando a los enfermos. La señora Tsunade puede demostrar mi coartada*.

- Ok. No más preguntas.

-Regresen a sus lugares. Desde ahora Sakura es otra sospechosa.

-Pero yo porqué señor juez. Es muy estúpido que me culpen nadamás por un vestido.

-Aquí lo importante es que usted aceptó odiarla. Queda como sospechosa 2 hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Pe..pero.

_(A Sakura no le quedó de otra más que asimilar la situación y se regresó a su lugar sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Ino)._

- ¡¡Sasuke, favor de pasar al frente!!

_Continuará_

***Coartada: Argumento que alega en su favor un acusado de haber estado ausente del lugar donde se cometió un delito.**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	3. ¿Ellos son mis amigos?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Gracias por los comentarios y por los que han agregado esta historia en favoritos ^^

La continúo :D

**¿Estos son mis amigos?**  
Capítulo 3

Con la seriedad que lo caracteriza, Sasuke se sentó sin temor alguno en la silla.

-Nombre completo, edad, ocupación y relación que llevaba con la víctima.

-Uchiha Sasuke, 25 años, Jounnin de la aldea oculta de la hoja y amigo de su esposo.

_(La fiscal levantó de nueva cuenta su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros)_  
-Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Sí, lo juro.

- Muy bien señor Uchiha... Cuénteme, cómo era su relación con la víctima.

(Con mucho desisterés empezó a contestar)  
- Nunca hablamos bien. Ella era muy tímida y parecía que yo no le agradaba del todo, pero cuando iba a visitar a Naruto se portaba de lo más amable.

- ¿Se puede decir que eran solo conocidos?

-Correcto

- ¿Alguna vez ella le hizo alguna grosería o porque asegura que no le caía bien?

- Cuando a alguien no le agradas se nota.

-Sí, pero por qué lo asegura.

- No confesaré asuntos de mi pasado.

-Es importante que hable. No sé usted en que lugar cree que está pero recuerde que este es un juicio y sus aires de misterio no le ayudan.

- ¡Ba!. Tonterías. _(Giró su cabeza hacia su lado derecho como si lo hubieran ofendido)._

- También recuerde que no está en su aldea y que son otras leyes y si se le pide confesar algo en un juicio usted lo debe hacer, si es que no quiere quedar como el tercer sospechoso.

- Ok, ok. Veo que aquí no les interesa romper lazos de amistad.

-Y yo veo que a usted no le importaría ser acusado.

_(Tras estas palabras ya se empezaba a preocupar)_  
- Bueno ya, confesaré.  
_(Todos lo veían con mucha atención)_  
Ella me gustaba y yo me le insinúe sin importar que fuera la esposa de mi mejor amigo. No me correspondió y me cacheteó. Desde ahí ya no le agradaba.

¡¡Cómo te atreviste, maldito bastardo!!. ¡¡Ella era mía!!. _(Gritó Naruto desde su asiento)._

- No lo sé. Ella era muy guapa y no estaba siempre deprimida y fodonga como Sakura.

-¡¡Cómo me llamaste, estúpido!!. _(Gritó una enfurecida Sakura_). ¡¡Si tú hubieras sabido hacerme feliz no tendría porque haber estado así!!. ¡¡Ni siquiera como hombre me satisfacias!!.

_(Los animos ya se empezaban a calentar)_

- ¡¡¡Pero si tú.....!!!! _(Sasuke fue interrumpido)_

- ¡¡Traquilicense!! - Ordenó el juez. ¡¡Problemas de verduleras no son de nuestro interés!!. Lo arreglan después.

_(Como no les quedó de otra se quedaron callados haciendo su coraje interno los tres)._

- Aunque sea escuchar todo esto a servido para brindarnos más información-aseguró la fiscal.

- Entonces a usted señor Uchiha le gustaba Hinata y lo rechazó.

- Aja _(contestó muy avergonzado)_

- ¿Sakura sabía que le gustaba?

- Sí. En alguna de nuestras continuas discusiones la hice enojar confesándoselo.

- ¿Usted cree que su esposa pudo ser capaz de asesinarla?

-Seguro. Ella siempre a sido una ardida y envidiosa.

- ¡¡Callate Sasuke!!- le ordenó Sakura. Además tú también pudiste ser el asesino.

- ¡¡Y yo por qué mujer!!

_(Todos en la sala los veían sin expresión en su rostro, excepto Naruto)._

- ¿Por qué lo asegura señora Haruno?- preguntó muy intrigada la fiscal.

-Yo también, en alguna de nuestras continuas discusiones, le confesé que mi verdadero y único amor era y siempre será Naruto. Desde ahí, Sasuke ya no lo volvió a tratar como antes.

_(Naruto quedó muy sorprendido con la confesión de su viejo amor)._

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- ¡¡¡ Por todo lo bien que hablaba de Naruto lo empezó a envidiar, lo empezó a odiar!!!.

-¡¡Ya callate, piruja!!

-¡¡¡Y saben que, la noche antes del asesinato de Hinata, fue cuando lo hice enfurecer más!!!.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la fiscal.

- Esa noche me obligó a estar con él, y en el momento de más pasión y descontrol pronuncié mil veces el nombre de Naruto. Él se enfureció tanto que me juró que le iba a hacer algo a mi "novio".

- ¡¡¡Eres una mentirosa!!!. ¡¡¡Todo lo que ha dicho no es verdad!!! _(Gritó muy enfurecido Sasuke)._

- Pero señora Haruno-comentó la fiscal-, si a su esposo le interesaba Hinata. ¿Por qué la habría de matar?. En todo caso, lo hubiera matado a él.

-El chiste era solo hacerle daño a mi "querido novio Naruto", como lo nombraba él con tanto desprecio. Y que mejor que matar a la persona más importante para él. Además Sasuke la quería a la fuerza. ¿¿no la habrán violado en el transcurso en el que Naruto quedó desmayado??. Si fue así, entonces fue Sasuke.

_(Naruto no podía creer la discusion de sus "amigos". Era como si no los conociera)._

-No hubo violación-aseguró la fiscal. Tras toda esta discusion, sigue más atada a este juicio.

-¡¡¡¡¿Pero por qué?!!!!.

- Usted tenía motivos más fuertes como para haberla asesinado.

-¡¡No me digan que le creerán a ese idiota!!

-Sí, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¡¡¿Porque no está aqui Tsunade?!!. Ella les puede asegurar que yo estaba con ella en el momento de los hechos.

- Ella estará presente en el próximo llamado a juicio y ya veremos que pasa.

-¡¡¡Pero es que...!!!!

- ¡¡¡Callese y sientese!!!. Dejeme terminar mi trabajo. (La fiscal ya se abía enojado).

-Bueno, ya a les ayudé con Sakura. ¿¿Puedo irme?? _(Ya estaba de pie cuando le ordenaron sentarse)._

-Por las declaraciones de su esposa no queda inculpado.

- ¿Entonces ya me puedo ir señorita fiscal?

- Sólo por ese lado no queda inculpado, más sin embargo la información que tengo en mis manos demuestra lo contrario.

¡¡Que pase al frente el señor Hyuga Hiashi!!

_Continuará..._

**Creo que está muy largo por lo que ya no continuaré le capítulo.**  
**Hasta pronto ^^**_  
_


End file.
